ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
That Which Curdles Blood
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough You do not need to speak with any of the NPCs listed below to start collecting all of the items you need, nor do you need to collect them in any particular order. You do not need to talk to any NPC before trading the Kit to the Trodden Snow in Qufim Island and getting cutscene. *All items except the finished product can be purchased from the Auction House. Windurst *Talk to Kuroido-Moido in Port Windurst at (E-7) and he will inform you to get the following items: ** Earth Crystal ** Two sheets of Bast Parchment ** An Inferior Cocoon *** The Inferior Cocoon can be found in the Maze of Shakhrami from the crawlers in that area. *Synthesize all of these items together to get the Padded Box. **The Inferior Cocoon and Padded Box can both be sold on the Auction House and put in Bazaar. San d'Oria *Talk to Faulpie in Southern San d'Oria at (E-8) inside the Tanner's Guild and she will inform you to get the following items: **Dark Crystal **Parchment **Pumice Stone ***The Pumice Stone is dropped off the skeletons inside Gusgen Mines. *Synthesize all of these items together to get the Fine Parchment (you need two of these). **The Pumice Stone and Fine Parchment can both be sold on the Auction House and put in Bazaar. Bastok *Talk to Abd-al-Raziq on the top floor of the Alchemist's Guild in Bastok Mines and he will inform you to get the following items: **Dark Crystal **Black Ink **Magicked Blood **Vials of magicked blood drops off the bats found in Ordelle's Caves. *Synthesize all of these items together to get the bottle of Enchanted Ink (you need two of these). **The Magicked Blood and Enchanted Ink can both be sold on the Auction House and put in Bazaar. Finished Product *Once you have all of your items, synthesize them together with the appropriate potion for the requested enfeeblement kit (for example, a Poison Potion for an Enfeeblement Kit of Poison): **Earth Crystal **2 Fine Parchment **2 Enchanted Ink **Padded Box **An enfeebling potion (Silencing Potion, Blinding Potion, Poison Potion or Sleeping Potion) Notes *Only one of the 4 Kits is required. *All items including the final item can be synthesized with level 0 skills, but the failure rate is higher. *The enfeebling kit synthesis is no more than Alchemy level 10. To skill up Alchemy from 0-9 cheaply and without leaving Aht Urhgan Whitegate, perform the following synths for skillups. Don't forget to get Advanced Synthesis Support before crafting the enfeebling kit. :Levels 0-6: Tsurara ::Ice Crystal ::2 Distilled Waters, purchased from Gavrie (F-8) ::1 Rock Salt, purchased from Malfud (F-8) :Levels 6-9: Cornstarch ::Lightning Crystal ::2 Millioncorn, purchased from Rubahah (F-9) *Also, the kits are all EX items, and cannot be traded. Even if another crafter has been making your items for you, you must make the kit yourself. Qufim Island *With kit in hand, head to the frozen pond at the center of Qufim Island (H-7) and trade your kit to the Trodden Snow in the center of the pond. Game Description :;Mission Orders: You have been served what appears to be a draft card inducting you into the Shantotto Empire as a special operative. Report to provisional headquarters located on Qufim Island with extreme haste... and the specified gifts of tribute. Game Script Shantotto : Well, well, well...look who finally decided to show. Shantotto : The adventurer, (name), Who lends her/his name to the definition of "slow." Shantotto : And while introductions are utterly unnecessary on our part, We shall do so out of courtesy, from the goodness of our heart. D. Shantotto : Domina Shantotto is our name, and our occupation thus: D. Shantotto : The first and eternal empress of the Shantotto Empire; in effect, its sturdy truss. D. Shantotto : From this day forth all adventurers re our minion. D. Shantotto : Now as we are royally busy, we shall hop straight to te point. We comission you on your inaugural mission--do try not to disappoint! D. Shantotto : Seek out the protocrystals that lie scattered across the land. Affix to them these enchanted seals as securely as you can. D. Shantotto : Of the six we shall entrust you, three or more must be attached To their corresponding protocrystals; our brilliant plan shall then be hatched. D. Shantotto : With the enchanted seals in place the crystals' power shall be amplified. Thence, we can expand our borders and conquer away 'til satified. D. Shantotto : For she who controls the protocrystals and their energy controls the world. In every corner or Vana'diel our resplendent banner shall be unfurled! D. Shantotto : Know that a reward awaits you upon completion of your task. The amount is performance-based, if thats the question you would ask. D. Shantotto : No then, (name), look smart, stay sharp, go forth and do our will. D. Shantotto : Our empire shall reign in glorious might--oh golly, what a thrill! D. Shantotto : Upon completion of your mission, return here with all due haste. Be brave, stay strong, keep heart no matter what dangers you might face. D. Shantotto : For the glory of your empress and her immortal empire, D. Shantotto : be prepared to lay down your life, fear not the day you might expire.